jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II
Jedi Knight ist ein von Lucas Arts entwickelter Ego-Shooter, der Nachfolger von Dark Forces und Vorgänger von Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast. Mit Mysteries of the Sith erhielt das Spiel ein Add-On, in dem Mara Jade als spielbarer Charakter auftaucht. Inhalt Wenn Sie die helle Seite wählen: Trainieren Sie, um ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden - ein Meister des eleganten Lichtschwertes - und lernen Sie vier spezielle Lehrlingsfähigkeiten der Macht. Oder lassen Sie sich von der dunklen Seite verführen: Verwenden Sie das Jedi-Knight-Training und die Lehrlingsfähigkeiten, um ein Agent des Bösen zu werden. Benutzen Sie exklusive Macht-Aspekte der dunklen Seite: Der Griff (wirkt auf jene, die Zweifel in Ihrem Herzen tragen), Machtwurf, Energieblitze und Zerstörung. Handlung Fünf Jahre nach seinem Sieg über die Dunklen Truppen suchte Kyle Katarn den Mörder seines Vaters Morgan. Schließlich gelangte er auf die Fährte des Dunklen Jedi Jerec und seiner Gefolgsleute, darunter einem Kader aus sieben Dunkelseitern. Kyle gelang es mit der Hilfe seiner Partnerin und Freundin Jan Ors die Dunklen Jedi bis nach Ruusan zu verfolgen, wo es zur entscheidenden Schlacht zwischen Kyle und Jerec kam, von der die Zukunft der Galaxis abhing. Denn wenn Jerec die Macht des Tals der Jedi für seine Zwecke hätte nutzen können, würden einmal mehr der Frieden und die Gerechtigkeit in der Galaxis untergehen. Charaktere Entsprechend dem Vorgängerspiel sind die Hauptcharaktere gleich geblieben. Viele der hier kreierten Gegenspieler wurden, wie Jerec und Kyle, später noch ins größere Erweiterte Universum übernommen: *Kyle Katarn (Söldner, Jedi-Ritter, Mensch) - spielbar *Jan Ors (Söldnerin, Mensch) *Jerec (Dunkler Jedi, Miraluka) *Sariss (Dunkle Jedi, Mensch) *Boc Aseca (Dunkler Jedi, Twi'lek) *Yun (Dunkler Jedi, Epicanthix) *Maw (Dunkler Jedi, Boltrunianer) *Gorc (Dunkler Jedi, mutierter Gamorreaner) *Pic (Dunkler Jedi, mutierte Kowakianischer Echsenaffe) Hinter den Kulissen *Das Spiel wurde zur Herausgabe vor allem ein Hit, weil die Zwischensequenzen mit echten Schauspielern gedreht wurden, die vor Bluescreen-Wänden agierten. *Im Spiel selbst ist es möglich, sich für die Helle oder die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu entscheiden. Nach dem Tod Maws durch Kyles Hand auf Ruusan gibt es eine Filmszene mit Jerec, der dem Spieler die gefangene Jan Ors zeigt. Je nach Präferenz entscheidet sich Kyle automatisch für eine Seite der Macht. Als kanonisch gilt die Helle Seite. *Folgt man dem Weg der Dunklen Seite, erklärt Kyle, dass er die Macht des Tals für sich selbst nutzen will und er erschlägt Jan mitleidslos. Er tötet im weiteren Verlauf alle Dunklen Jedi bis auf Sariss, die in der Schluss-Szene Imperator Kyle Katarn auf Coruscant mitteilt, dass ein Aufstand auf Danuta existiert, dem Planeten, auf dem Kyle im ersten Dark Forces-Teil seine erste Mission besteht. Kyle weist sie an, den Aufstand möglichst brutal niederzuschlagen. Als der neue Imperator daraufhin allein ist, spielt er das Hologramm seines Vaters ab, das Katarn am Anfang des Spiels ablaufen ließ. Er wirft den Generator zu Boden und zertritt diesen. *Die epische Schlacht und das Tal der Jedi wurden durch spätere Werke, wie Episode I, zur Schlacht von Ruusan. Diverse Retcons erklärten die Filmaussage, dass die Republik seit tausend Jahren existierte, mit den so genannten Ruusan-Reformationen, die im Anschluss an diese Schlacht stattfanden. *Kurioserweise wurde der Nachfolger zu Dark Forces in Deutschland nur als "Jedi Knight" verkauft. Da der Vorgänger als FSK 16 verkauft wurde, vermied man wohl ein "Dark Forces II" im Titel, um einer Indizierung vorzubeugen. Diverse Internet-Kaufhäuser vermerken jedoch: "Achtung: keine Jugendfreigabe gemäß § 14 JuSchG! Eine Lieferung an Minderjährige ist nicht möglich." *Im fünften und neunten Level ist es durch einen Trick möglich, auf Max zu treffen, dem "hyperkinetischen kaninchenähnlichen Etwas" aus dem ebenfalls von LucasArts entwickelten Adventure Sam & Max. en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II es:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II fi:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II pl:Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight pt:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II ru:Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Ego-Shooter Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:Jedi Knight-Reihe Kategorie:Legends-Quellen